Peter Parker: Maintenance man
by Author Pending
Summary: Peter Parker has officially hit rock bottom. With no job, no home and no one left, he can't find a way out of his predicament. Will a chance meeting with an old friend help turn his situation around. AU. First story so comments, suggestions and opinions are welcomed. May change to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_This writer owns none of the characters involved._

 **Hello readers. This is my first story so I hope y'all enjoy. If you could review and comment on mistakes or suggestions I will gladly accept them.**

"Man my life sucks."

The comment came from a bespectacled 21-year old as he walked dejectedly down a crowded sidewalk in the "city that never sleeps."

The 5'10 male rubs his hands through his brown hair as he began to wonder what his next step was.

Peter Parker is a prime example of having a rough life. When he was a four-year old Peter's parents died in a plane crash. It affected Peter a little, but he barely remembered them. The loss of his uncle and aunt, however, was a bigger blow. After the untimely death of his parents his Uncle Ben and Aunt May took Peter in and raised him as a precious son. Life, however, would have other plans for Peter as his uncle was shot by a person who robbed the local wrestling event. His uncle, a former police officer, was one who said if you have the power to do something it is your responsibility to use that power. So as he saw the person running away, looking confused and scared, he tried to stop him and convince him to turn himself in and give the money back. The crook, however, panicked and shot him point blank, killing his uncle. It hit Peter hard, as he looked up to his uncle like a father. It hurt his aunt even more, as she suffered from depression after the event and truly never recovered.

Peter began to take odd jobs here and there to try to support his aunt, who also began working at the local hospital again, a job she retired from only a couple years ago. The combination of the two began to pull them through the hard times. Then the family was rocked again as his Aunt was diagnosed with leukemia. Peter was shocked to the core again, but his Aunt was a fighter and tried to work through it. However, the weight loss and fatigue became too much for her and she would have to stop working, which put more pressure on Peter to work. Eventually it was all Peter could do to just provide food for his family, let alone pay for the bills. The grind was also affecting Peter's school life.

Peter was never a social butterfly, but his grades were always good enough to get him into a good college. However, under his new circumstances, he would always sleep in class and with his constant working after school, Peter never had many friends. When his Aunt was diagnosed with leukemia Peter became more secluded. His best friend, Harry Osborn, the son of the owner of Oscorp, offered to help monetarily, but Peter refused, seeing it as a hand out. Peter appreciated the gesture, but he was taught to get something you have to work for it. His other friends, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson, tried to console him and help his aunt out at home. Especially Gwen, who Peter tried to pay for her help, but Gwen refused, saying she owes Peter for being there for her in her time of need.

Peter would help out around her home because Gwen lost her father, who was the captain of the local police force, to a criminal named Hobgoblin. Peter was there for her at his funeral and he was around to help Gwen and her mom out at their house when a plumping problem or some odd job Gwen and her mom couldn't handle. He would take time out of his busy schedule to try to give advice to Gwen and just talk to her.

Peter would get through high school with a B average, which could get him into a college if he could, but he would have to foot the bill because most scholarships was out of reach for him. Instead, he went to work as a part-time photographer at the Daily Bugle and spent the rest of his time working as a local handy-man at an apartment complex down the street. Peter would work at the complex during the day and spent his nights trying to take pictures of superheroes, namely a heroine named Spider-Girl. After a year of doing this it became a routine to help at the apartment complex and take pictures at night, with devices that helped Peter get around the fact he wasn't the strongest person in the world. He years of handiwork helped him make devices like suction cups, that carried him to rooftops and a device that let him take pictures remotely. When Peter turned 20 he got a raise at the apartment complex, which helped out with his aunt's medical bills, but the Bugle's editor, one J. Jonah Jameson, refused to pay top quality for his photos. Peter would try to go to other places, but they would need someone to go with him to get an interview with the subject of his photos. Peter, not comfortable with that arrangement and honestly too shy to ask heroes for an interview, settled with the low pay and slander from 'Jonah jackass' as Gwen would call him.

A couple of months before his 21st birthday, Peter's Aunt May finally succumbed to the effects of her leukemia. It devastated Peter, even though he was preparing for the day where she would pass. The loss, unfortunately, was shown in his work performance at the apartment complex. He tried to take more hours, now dealing with a house payment as well as what was left over for his Aunt's medical bills, but the complex was going under new management and they were fazing Peter out for someone with more experience. Finally a couple days before his 21st birthday, the apartment complex let Peter go. Peter tried to go back to the Bugle, which he took a hiatus from after he tried to pick up more hours at the complex, but they had found another person who was taking photos for them and declined his offer.

Desperate Peter tried to find any jobs to keep him afloat, but unfortunately nothing panned out and Peter lost his house. Peter could barely afford to keep his stuff in storage, let alone go apartment shopping. He thought he would give it a shot, but was proven right as apartments were actually more expensive then the payments he had for his house.

So Peter wandered aimlessly into downtown New York, trying to find anything cheap for him to eat for lunch. What Peter didn't expect was a blonde he hadn't seen in a sneak up on him and give him a hug.

"Peter, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

Peter turned around to see the face of Gwen Stacy, smiling as she wore her usual sweater, t-shirt combo and a skirt that went down to her knees.

"I... have been better honestly Gwen. How are you doing," Peter tried to shift the discussion away from him. It is something he picked up in high school. Usually it worked on Harry and Mary Jane, but with Gwen…

"Don't do that Peter. What's wrong?"

… it usually didn't work.

"It's nothing I can't work out. How is your mom doing?"

Peter hoped the shift the focus to Gwen's mom would get him out of talking about the wreck of his life. In high school it was the ticket to get Gwen to forget about him and shift the focus on her. However…

"She's good. Come on if you are not talking to me here, you are going to talk to me over some pizza, my treat."

As if taking a sledgehammer to his strategy she started dragging Peter towards their favorite pizza place. Peter didn't know how, but Gwen seemed stronger than him when she wanted to. He didn't know why Gwen needed help with heavy lifting jobs at her house with the strength she showed when she wanted to be forceful.

After she pulled Peter into the pizza place and they placed their order they sat down in one of the outdoor tables. It was a warm fall day, the sun seemed to play hide-and-seek as it would appear and disappear between the buildings. A light breeze kept the humidity at bay, making the sun seem bearable.

"So Peter what's happening?"

Peter thought maybe he would try one more time to deflect the blonde's query, but decided against it. He knew she would continue until she got some answers.

"Well after my aunt died I tried to take more hours at the apartment complex I worked at. They gave them to me, but I had to basically quit at the Daily Bugle," Peter said as there pizza order came up. He got up and grabbed the medium pepperoni pizza and brought it back to their table. He gave Gwen a plate as they each took a couple of napkins from the dispenser on the table. Peter took a bite, immediately regretting not giving it time to cool as the combination of the cheese and the grease burned the roof of his mouth.

"Well I'm sorry you had to quit the Bugle, but honestly I don't know why you continued to work for a jerk like Jonah jack-ass," Gwen spoke in-between bites.

"Gwen I already told you, I couldn't work anywhere else because they would send someone with me to get an interview. Besides I don't think Spider-girl would stop her fight and give someone an interview, no matter how talkative she could be."

Gwen chuckled as she took another bite of her second piece of pizza. "I guess not. Anyway I am pretty sure not working at the Bugle is causing the usual Parker scowl, what else is up?"

"I do not have a scowl," Peter tried to defend himself, but realized that a scowl worked on his face as he said that. Dealing with Gwen's stifled laughter Peter continued. "Well after a month some new owners took over the apartment complex and they began to cut back my hours, until…," Peter paused. He really didn't want to tell her, but he came this far now. "…Until they let me go a week ago. The bank finally took my aunt's house. I have been behind on payments because of the loss of hours at the complex and they finally took the house Gwen. I have lost everything," Peter finished with a heavy sigh and tears starting to accumulate on his face. It finally hit him like a right hook from a pro boxer. He lost his uncle and aunt, his house, his job, his childhood and his friends. He was down on his luck and he wasn't sure how to dig himself out of this situation.

Peter almost didn't recognize Gwen's hand on top of his as she tried to talk to Peter. "I'm so sorry Peter. If there is something I could do…" Gwen trailed off until she perked up and grabbed Peter's hand.

"I know Peter, there is an open room at our apartment complex and we could use a handy man. I'm…," Peter tuned Gwen out as he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

Working at the local apartment complex for years he taught himself to recognize some things to make his life and life of the people in the complex easier and safer. One thing was when someone was carrying a weapon, namely a gun. The guy Peter noticed wore a brown trench coat and a top hat, like he was a reject from a Dick Tracey comic. Peter noticed his eyes were honed in on a 5'9 brunette in jeans and a white t-shirt. Peter, reacting out of instinct got out of his chair and made in front of the brunette, just as the guy drew his gun. The gunshot rang out as all Peter felt was a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and saw blood staining his white shirt as he began to fall to the ground. Before Peter could pass out he saw the lady he took the shot for pulling out a phone and Gwen, who was cradling Peter as she talked to him. Peter couldn't make out what she was saying. His last thought was, 'Man my life sucks.'

For those wondering this is an AU story. It will crossover with DC eventually. Any comments, suggestions and opinions are all welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed and followed my story. I know the first chapter was rough for Peter, but I promise things will get better for him. Also I am not sure if I should make this a harem story or a Peter/Gwen story. I will leave it up to the readers, so just leave suggestions in the reviews. Also for cabrera1234 who asked if Peter is not Spider-Man, yes Peter is not Spider-Man. However someone else was bitten by a radioactive spider and you'll find out who in this chapter. As always read, review and enjoy. Oh, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I knew I was forgetting something...

 _A few minutes ago_

"I have been behind on payments because of the loss of hours at the complex and they finally took the house Gwen. I have lost everything," Gwen waited for Peter to finish as she saw the tears trickle down his face.

'Peter doesn't deserve any of this. He is kind, considerate and always goes out of his way to help people. I don't understand why he always gets the short end of the stick in life.'

I grab his hand, trying to find some way to ease his pain. I could tell he was probably going over all the terrible situations he has been through. I realized I needed to do something so he won't drop into his own despair and wallow in his misery.

"I'm so sorry Peter. If there is something I could do…" I trail off as I realize there is something I can do. I could hardly hide my excitement.

"I know Peter, there is an open room at our apartment complex and we could use a handy man. I'm sure if I talk to my apartment owner I'm sure you would get the job," as I finish the sentence I realize Peter had not only stopped listening, but he got up from the table and started walking over to a brunette. Then my danger-detector went off and I saw a man in a brown trench coat pull out a gun. As I tried to react and stop him the guy fired at the lady I assumed, but Peter stepped in front of the lady and took the bullet.

Before Peter could hit the ground I grab him and gently lay him down on the ground.

 _Present_

"Peter, talk to me. I need you to talk to me," I try to get Peter to say something, but I notice his eyes begin to glaze over as he began to pass out.

"Come on Peter, stay with me, don't die on me," I begin to sob as Peter's eyes shut. I begin to panic when the lady Peter saved had a long white cloth, which looked like a table cloth from another restaurant, as she began to press it against the wound.

"Hold this against the wound," the lady calmly spoke to me. I'm still in shock and don't immediately react until she grabs my shoulders and raises her voice another octave. "Girl, snap out of it. Hold this against him."

I place my hand on the cloth as the brunette pulls her hand away and places her hand on Peter's neck. "I have called the ambulance; they should be here in a couple of minutes. Your boyfriend still has a pulse, it's weak, but it is there."

All I can do is say thank you, albeit it hoarsely as I have stopped sobbing, but still find myself crying. I look down at his brown ruffled hair and think about what he has gone through in his life. He must have felt alone and abandoned throughout his life and I hadn't helped the situation.

My musings were disrupted by the familiar wailings of an ambulance, which was rounding the corner and pulling to a stop where they stayed.

"Come on Rodriguez, get the gurney, it looks like the victim is still bleeding," the medic said as she looked at Peter and the two females in the vicinity.

"He was shot by a 9 mm glock. The bullet I believe is still in him. He has a pulse, but it's faint," the brunette spoke as Peter was lifted onto the gurney.

"I'm going with him," I speak up as the medics load Peter in the ambulance.

"Ok, just let us do our jobs and stay out of the way," the lady replied curtly as she hops in the back and Rodriguez moves to the driver seat to drive off.

As the medic began running the usual blood pressure tests and hooks up an IV she begins to look worried.

"Step on it Rodriguez, his pulse and blood pressure is dropping!" the medic yelled as I felt the jolt of his acceleration.

After a couple of nerve-wracking minutes for me, we reach the hospital as the two medics pull the gurney carrying Peter out of the ambulance and begin to wheel him through the hallways. I keep up with them as long as I could, listening to what the doctor is saying, until a couple of nurses grab me. I lose sight of Peter as they go through the double doors, my emotions start to show again as I tear up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurses lead Gwen to the waiting room, where she sat down and thought about her past. She thought about the fateful day at Oscorp where a radioactive spider landed on her hand and bit her. She recalled how Peter was the first to notice her condition as she began to stumble out of the building. He followed her, called for an ambulance and stayed by her side the whole time as doctors couldn't discover what happened to me. They treated her for the flu and sent her home. The next couple of weeks Gwen realized that the bite gave her powers that resembled a spider; including super strength, incredible agility and a danger sense to name a few. She decided to take after her dad and made a costume and started to fight crime. Gwen would get the hang of it, but came at odds with the police force, which her father was a captain of, and a newspaper called the Daily Bugle.

She remembered the day when she heard from her dad that Peter's uncle was murdered. She went to him and did her best to console him, but she inwardly cursed herself for not doing enough. She became closer to Peter, waiting for him to get the nerve up to ask her for a date, but fate had other plans.

A scientist named Curt Conners, who at that time worked for Oscorp. He was working on a formula to regenerate lost limbs, but instead of taking months to test it on animals; he injected himself and became a hulking reptile. The reptile tore through the office and escaped into the sewers. A couple of days later it went back to his lab and began to work on a cure to his condition. What it didn't expect was a security guard to find him as he was doing his sweep of the perimeter. The reptile attacked him, but not before he placed a call to the police. Gwen heard her dad leave to go to the call. She slipped on her costume and used her organic webbing to swing over to Oscorp. She fought the lizard-looking creature, but she quickly realized after trading a few blows that it was stronger than her. She then noticed they have fought near the buildings electrical room. However, before she could lead the reptile over to the room, her dad came in and tried to shoot the monster. Before Gwen could get to her father, the monster slashed her dad with his claws and knocked him down. Before it started to maul him she grabbed his tail and flung him with all the strength she had towards the electrical room. The lizard hit the power source to the building and was electrocuted into unconscious.

Gwen over to her downed father, whose wounds were fatal and was dying. The words he said shocked her to the core.

"Ugh… I'm not going to make it Gwen." She rushed over to him as he reached up and pulled off her mask. "Honey, I love you. I'm sorry I can't see you grow up anymore," he barely got out in between the coughs. Gwen could barely say anything, as she was sobbing seeing the only person left in her life dying. "If you are going to continue to do this, promise me you leave Peter out of this. I know you love him, but if anything like this monster targets you and he is around, he will end up dead. Promise me sweetheart," George Stacy finished as all Gwen could do was nod her head yes. "Thank you sweety," he said before he closed his eyes and passed on.

Gwen was startled as she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see a nurse sitting next to her.

"Your friend is going to make it. He was lucky the shot missed most of his organs; however he had to have some of his large intestine removed. He is in a coma however, probably due to the blood loss. He should be fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief, but hearing Peter was in a coma brought back a little fear. "Can I see him?"

"Of course dear follow me," the nurse smiles and leads me to his room. "The hospital closes in 15 minutes, but I can let you stay a little longer."

"Thank you, but I won't be long," Gwen replies as she is taken back at the sight of one of her best friends in a coma with tubes in his arms. She almost breaks into tears again, but holds back and walks over to Peter's bedside. She gives him a hug leaning in to whisper to him, "Get well Pete. I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully you can get out of here." She kisses his forehead and leaves his room and begins to head home, surprised it was already 9 o'clock at night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is wrong with you Peter?"

Gwen stares at Peter in the hospital bed, with tubes in his arm and oxygen placed in his nose. She wonders out loud what she has been thinking for the past two weeks. The doctors say he is suffering from Septicemia, or blood poisoning as it is commonly called. The doctors believe when they did the surgery he contacted a bacterium in his intestines that has caused his other organs to be infected. They told her that they have been treating him with antibiotics, but surprisingly his condition hasn't gotten better, in fact in Gwen's opinion he has gotten worse.

To Gwen it looked like Peter has lost at least 20 pounds, his frail body pale and covered with red splotches. His hair, which was usually a bright chestnut color, was now dull and almost had a grayish tint to it. Gwen trusted the doctors, but majoring in biochemistry and witnessing first hand Peter's continuing deterioration of his health, she was thinking something else was going on.

"So this is the boy you keep visiting?"

Gwen turned around to see a lady, a little shorter then Gwen, but still had a presence that could stop traffic, both ground and air. She had auburn hair, blue eyes and a personality that reminded Gwen of her friend Mary Jane. However, she came off a little more regal.

"How did you know I was here Vicki," Gwen asked, surprise to see her apartment owner standing next to her.

"Well I heard from your neighbor Kara that you have been worried sick about this guy. You have requested a little time off at your job, you're not around the common area much and you missed our usual chat time. If I didn't know better I would say you're in love," Vicki said playfully.

"LOVE," Gwen almost choked on her water she was drinking as she spit out that word. "He is one of my best friends; I can't abandon him in his time of need."

"Okay," Vicki drawls, not convinced with her statement.

'You say that but yet I feel your attraction to the boy from all the way outside the building,' Vicki thought as she gazed over at the center of her tenant's attention. She saw the pale boy with all the tubes and then recognized the gray hair and was struck with a sinking feeling. She just hoped that it was a coincidence and that the guy behind it last time wasn't involved.

"Gwen, how old is… what is his name again… Peter?"

"He's 21, why?" Gwen asked confused at what Vicki was asking.

"I think I have seen this before, but it is extremely rare to see this in America. The last time I saw someone with this condition was in Greece."

"What are you talking about, the doctors say it is Septicemia and all the symptoms add up to it as well."

"That may be true but there is a rare fish in the Mediterranean Sea that has a poison that places its prey in a coma like state. When a person is infected with the poison it places them in a coma, gives them all the symptoms of blood poisoning, but it also causes the victims hair to turn either grey or white, depending on their color."

"Oh my God" Gwen said in shock. "I need to let the doctors know…"

Before Gwen could finish her statement Vicki grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"They wouldn't have the antidote. It is a condition so rare they would have to make the antidote on the spot, and with the time it would take to gather the ingredients it would take weeks to find and make. He only has days left," Vicki said grimly as she saw Gwen's attitude do a 180.

"I just can't let him die, he doesn't deserve this," Gwen said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Honey there is another solution, one I'm sure Spider-Gwen could…," Gwen grabbed Vicki and looked around suspiciously.

"Don't say that too loudly. Geez, I didn't tell you my secret so you could blab it out to the whole hospital," Gwen began to scowl as a smile formed on Vicki's lips.

"So do you want to go by Spider-Gwen mmnmmh," Vicki couldn't finish her sentence as Gwen grabbed her lips.

"No it's Spider-Girl, now how would my FRIEND be able to help," Gwen looked confused at her comments as she took her hands off Vicki's lips.

"Because you have regenerative properties when you get hurt, so just give Peter some of your blood."

"My blood has radioactive properties though. I have tested it on hurt mice and at best it killed 9 out of 10 of them. I don't want to risk his life on those odds."

Jacki grabbed Gwen by the cheeks so they were eye to eye, "Listen, trust me I have a feeling he will be fine. If you don't try he will die. What sounds better 10 percent or 0 percent?"

Gwen, noticing the resolve in her landlord eyes, decided she was right.

'Peter wouldn't give up on me. I can't give up on him,' Gwen thought as she walked up to Peter.

"I can't do it with the camera in the room or with the odd chance a doctor or nurse walk in."

"Don't worry about the camera or anybody walking in. I will take care of that," Jacki said as a mischievous grin crept on her face. "Just wait for the commotion and then do what you have to do."

She sauntered out of the room and before Gwen could think about what Jacki would do for a distraction the sound of people kissing heavily and sensual moans could be heard from the hallways.

'What the hell did she do,' Gwen thought as she pulled out a file she uses for her fingernails and grabbed a cup that sat on the table next to Peter's bed. She was running numbers through her head of about how much blood it would take for it to hopefully battle the infection. She figured since she used an eye dropper for a mouse a cup should be sufficient for a human.

Gwen poked a hole in her arm, where the vein was at and let her blood drip out into the cup. After filling up the cup she took the IV tube that was hooked to Peter's vein and gently pulled it out of the machine and Peter's wrist. She washed what was left of the fluid out of the tube and placed the needle end back into Peter's wrist. She then placed the other end at an angle where her blood can beat the flow of Peter's blood. The blood slowly disappeared from the cup as she whispered a silent prayer for the success of the plan.

After a couple of minutes the blood was emptied from the cup and she pulled the tube from Peter's arm and washed it out before hooking it up to the machine again. As she sat down Jacki reentered the room with a clipboard and some paperwork.

"Since Prince Charming is out cold and you probably want to monitor his progress in person I got a patient release form. Can you sign for him," Jacki asked as Gwen just heavily sighed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I have broken numerous laws already I would be shocked with your request," Gwen commented as she signed the paper work and handed it to Jacki. She left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a wheelchair. They placed Peter in the wheelchair, passed numerous doctors, nurses and even patients making out, and led Peter to the parking lot. Gwen loaded Peter in her car and took off to her apartment, with Jacki following behind her. When they came to a stop light she quickly peaked over to Peter as she noticed he was slightly twitching and that the color of his hair was beginning to turn brown again.

'I know you're a fighter Peter, keep fighting and I will promise I will keep an eye on you,' Gwen thought as she turned back to the road and with the light turning green took off towards her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm back with another chapter. As always please read and review if you feel like it. I will try to update once a week, but I can't guarantee anything. Also as always I own none of the characters, unfortunately.**

Gwen woke up as the sun slowly filtering its way through her window. She rose up from the recliner she moved into her bedroom to keep an eye on Peter. As she stretched out her back and flexed her hands, which were still numb from her sleeping on them, she went over what she did yesterday.

'If I wasn't a vigilante I would have been embarrassed with how many laws I broke. My dad must be rolling around in his grave.'

She went to her bed to check on Peter, who was thankfully looking better. His hair had turned brown again, the red splotches had disappeared from his skin, which was also picking up color again instead of the pale hue he had yesterday. She noticed how his breathing became a little deeper, compared to the shallow breaths from yesterday. As she began to check for a fever she heard a knock on the door.

She stared at Peter a second longer until she started to walk over to the door. She could hear two people at the door and one she instantly recognized.

"Knock again, she still maybe sleeping," the one voice she recognized as Kara, her next door neighbor.

'She is trying to snoop again,' Gwen thought as the other person replied to Kara.

"She is awake and is walking to the door. Show a little patience will you."

Gwen would have been surprised that the other person knew exactly what she was doing, but identifying the other voice she realized how she knew.

As Gwen opened the door she welcomed the two ladies into her apartment. The first, who gently knocked on her door, was about Gwen's height and was a couple years older then Gwen. She had bright red hair, green eyes and had a warm smile on her face, which Gwen matched.

"Good morning Jean, I appreciate all the help yesterday, I don't have much experience in medicine," Gwen finished as Jean smiled and looked back at her.

"It was no problem Jacki said you needed a hand with treating someone and I had some experience treating people with my time with the X-Men."

Gwen then turned to the other occupant that entered her apartment. She was a little shorter then Gwen and was a year younger. She had ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. She had a giddy smile on her face, which Gwen returned with a scowl.

"What are you doing here Kara? I told you that Peter needed peace and quiet and your gossiping tends to wake the dead."

Kara's smile turned to a frown as she replied, "Geez Gwen. I'm not here to gossip, Jean said she needed a hand in checking Peter's organs to see if there was any damage."

"Actually she heard me come down the hallway and insist she would help," Jean countered Kara's statement, which caused Kara to sheepishly smile.

"Well I could help, besides I wanted to see the guy you brought here all secret like. It's the talk of the complex."

Gwen sighed as she remembered what happened when she got back to her apartment yesterday afternoon. She thought it would be best if she could sneak Peter into her room, but not wanting to injure Peter or worsening his condition she carried Peter while Jacki would run interference. The last thing she wanted was to be the subject of gossip in the complex. She was hoping that it was 5 p.m. and the dinner rush didn't start until six, she could sneak through the complex. She was proven wrong as most of the tenants were in the common area and all focused on Gwen when she entered the building. Panicking she bolted to the steps in an attempt to make it to her room. She just about made it when Kara, using her super speed, which Gwen hated, appeared right next to Gwen as she began to open her door.

"Who is the stud Gwen? Is he your boyfriend? Is he why you haven't been in the commons lately," Kara fired off in rapid succession; before Gwen curtly told her she would talk later and closed the door. Thankfully Jacki made it up to Kara and told her she would explain what was going on at dinner. Gwen sighed in relief as she placed Peter in the bed and kept an eye on him. An hour later Jean came to her room and offered her medical expertise in helping Peter, which Gwen accepted as she knew a little about medicine, but not enough to help Peter. As Jean began to do the normal tests she determined Peter was getting better, but needed to rest and needed no distractions. Gwen agreed and rolled her recliner into the room and watched Peter for most of the night.

"The guy's name is Peter and he is still out of it so could you keep it down. Also NO GOSSIPING," Gwen rose her voice at Kara.

'Gwen I think you need to take her own advice,' Jean used her telepathy to chide Gwen as she quieted down and nodded.

The three females entered the room as Peter began to mumble softly.

"Gwen don't leave. Please I have lost everyone else don't go," Peter weekly moaned as Gwen grabbed his hand.

Before she could speak Jean softly spoke up to Gwen, "He is dreaming."

"Oooh, what is he dreaming about," Kara quietly pondered.

"It's none of your business," Gwen spoke up from besides Peter's bed, giving Kara a nasty look.

"Kara could you please use your x-ray vision to check Peter out," Jean asked as Kara started looking.

"It looks like all his organs are fine."

"Even his intestines," Jean asked quizzically, understanding from Gwen that Peter had some of his large intestine removed due to the gun shot.

"Yeah it looks like it's all there," Kara confirmed her prior statement, making Jean raise her eyebrow and Gwen grip Peter's hand a little harder.

"That's interesting. Well his blood pressure looks normal and his breathing is good," Jean listening to his breathing as she feels up to his head. "He has a fever though, Kara could you get my bag and get some Tylenol for me."

"Sure thing Jean," Kara replied as she left the room.

When Kara left Jean contacted Gwen telepathically, 'You used your blood to heal him didn't you?'

Gwen just nodded her head as Jean continued, 'You do know the risks, right?'

'It was either my blood or death. I wasn't going…,' before Gwen could finish her thought Peter sat up in the bed.

"GWEN!"

Right after yelling her name Gwen immediately hugged Peter. "I'm here Peter, I'm so glad you're ok."

Kara walked back into the room and smiled seeing her friend happy, but had to break up the moment as she rushed into Gwen's bathroom and grabbed a basin. She then moved Gwen away, but before Gwen could ask or protest what she did, Peter threw up in the basin she sat next to him.

After throwing up, Peter fell back down and went back to sleep, surprising the three ladies.

'It's like when the spider bit me and gave me my powers,' Gwen thought as Jean looked at Gwen and mentally replied.

'How long did you have these symptoms?'

'I had them for about a day. I think I can keep an eye on him…' Gwen thoughts were once again disrupted as a device went off. Gwen looked up and Kara pulled it out.

"Supergirl, the Teen Titans are needed, the Sinister Six are attacking a bank downtown," the voice said as Kara looked at Gwen, who looked miffed.

'Take care of it Gwen, I will keep an eye on Peter,' Jean thought as Gwen stood up and nodded to Kara.

"Okay Cap we are heading there right now," Kara stated as she put the communicator back. "Are you ready Gwen?"

Gwen came out of her closet in her costume. "Yep let's go. Thanks for keeping an eye on Peter for me," Gwen stated as she climbed out of her window and started to web sling away.

Jean nodded as she sat down and began to check Peter's vitals again to make sure his numbers will still the same.

After finishing her check she relaxed in Gwen's sofa and looked at her patient. He was breathing lightly, but otherwise not moving at all. Curiosity got the better of Jean and she did a quick mental scan of Peter. At first she saw Peter's recent struggles with a loss of his job and the fact that he just recently lost his childhood home. She then dug a little deeper and then realized how hard his life has been. She witnessed the loss of his parents at a young age, the loss of his aunt and uncle, who were his surrogate parents and the eventual alienation from his friends because he had to work to help with the loss of his uncle and eventually the loss of his aunt's health. After the scan she felt sympathy for him.

'He has been through a lot,' Jean thought as she remembered that her life hasn't been a walk in the park. She first developed her powers when her friend was hit by a car and killed. The emotions her dying friend shared with her affected her years after the incident. After joining the X-Men she fell in love with Scott Summers, a fellow teammate known as Cyclops, which she thought would last forever. However, fate had other plans, as the combination of the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix taking over her body and almost causing mass destruction on the Earth and Scott finding out his parents, which he thought was dead, were not only alive, but traveling space taking on an alien race known as the Shi'ar, led to Scott leaving with his parents and trying a long-distance relationship. The relationship, as most long-distance relationships tend to go, eventually failed and Scott found a girlfriend named Lilandra, which he eventually married.

Jean was then captured by a group known as the Hellfire Club, as they were looking to take over the world using the Phoenix Force to enact it. She was saved by the X-Men and afterwards she resigned due to stress. She finished her education at Empire State University, majoring in psychology and afterwards met Vicki, who offered her a place to stay until she figured out what she wanted to do with her life. Jean reluctantly accepted, thinking there was an ulterior motive, but later realized by talking to some other of her tenants that was Vicki did.

'So how is the young man that Gwendolyn brought in here yesterday,' Jean was interrupted by the only voice that could annoy her to no end.

'I'm not telling you anything, it is none of your business. Besides who says I am looking after him,' Jean tried to finish the conversation.

'Please Jean; don't treat me like an idiot. You were there when Jacki told everyone about our visitor and how he needed medical treatment. Your one of the few who is usually around with medical knowledge, so you would be the most logical choice to look after the man, plus I saw you walk into Gwen's room this morning.'

Jean physically huffed at Emma's smug response. 'Okay so I'm helping Gwen out with her friend, it's still none of your business.'

'I also know that curiosity would always get the best of you and you would check out his memories, and don't bother lying because I have seen your thoughts and have seen some of his past. Are you looking to steal the boy from young Gwendolyn? Are you looking move on and replace Scott…'

'ENOUGH,' Jean yelled as she heard moans from some of the tenants as her mental yelling affected more than Emma.

"Come on Jean! Warn us when you get all psychic angry," Jean heard a loud voice through the wall.

"Sorry," Jean apologized as she rubbed her temple with one of her hands.

'Jeez Jean you're so easy to aggravate,' Emma playfully taunted as Jean thought about giving her the silent treatment.

'By the way Jean, how does the boy look? I didn't get a good look at him, but what I saw wasn't that bad.'

'Emma if you don't stop I will some of the Phoenix's power to shut you up,' Jean tried to remain composed while giving her 'friend' a warning.

'Fine Jean, but we are not done discussing Peter.'

'How did you…' Jean tried to reply back, but realized the mental link had been dropped. 'She must of read my mind, but I'm not establishing another link so she could goad more answers from me,' Jean finished as she relaxed in the chair and relaxed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man. Did someone get the number of the truck that leveled me," Peter said groggily as he sat up in a bed.

'Wait a minute, why am I in a bed and why am I in my boxers,' a disoriented Peter said as he attempted to get out of bed, but had to lean on an empty recliner.

"Okay think Peter. I was having lunch with Gwen, having a pity party for me when this guy was going to shoot… oh man," Peter finished as he checked where the bullet hit him, only to find it was completely healed, but there wasn't even a scar.

"Okay that's weird. I know I was shot, but there isn't a scar. What is going on," Peter queried out loud as he started to exit the bedroom. He got into the living room and noticed the patterns and thought that it was definitely an apartment and if he had to guess a ladies apartment. He was about to leave the room when a red head entered the room. Each person stared at each other, each trying to figure out something; Peter trying to rack his mind on if he knew this person while not admiring her beauty and the red head trying to figure out something to say while not staring at a barely clothed Peter.

After a couple of minutes of awkwardness Jean finally made the first move, but unfortunately it wasn't the right move.

'Hi my name is Jean. I'm glad you are finally awake,' Jean said. Unfortunately she spoke telepathically, which caused Peter's eyes to go wide. Before Jean could rectify her mistake Peter bolted from the room into the hallway.

"Wait I… shoot," Jean said dejectedly as she attempted to follow Peter. She finally caught up with him, but unfortunately Peter had run into a couple of ladies whose skin color was green.

"So you're the man that was brought in here. If you make it a habit to walk through the hallway in your boxers I might have to keep tabs on you," the taller of the two ladies said with a smirk and a wink.

'I'm so glad you have recovered! My name is M'Gann and I hope we could be friends,' the shorter female began walking towards Peter as he began to slowly back up. He spotted the stairs and sprinted towards them. Peter didn't even look back as he rushed towards the ground floor.

'I'm going crazy. Not only did I have two ladies speak to me without talking, but I saw two women in green! I have to get out of here,' Peter began to think frantically as he reached the first floor. He was about 10 feet away before Spider-Girl walked through the door with a blonde Peter didn't recognize. Spider-Girl removed her mask and was about to talk to the blonde when Peter interrupted her.

"Gwen," Peter asked as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Peter! What are you doing up?"

Peter couldn't answer, as he began to feel sick and confused. Before he could think of anything else he bent over about to release what contents he had in his stomach on the floor. Before he could a gust of wind rushed past Peter twice and the blonde was holding a trashcan as Peter threw up. Gwen rushed next to Peter as Peter began to fall forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Gwen then heard the footsteps of Jean, M'Gann and the other green lady appear on the first floor.

"Man I have a lot of explaining to do to him," Gwen sighed as she knew when Peter recovered it was going to be a rough conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed my story. I thought about breaking this chapter into two parts, but decided to keep it as one. Once again please read and review.

 _Italics_ =Dreaming

 _"What's wrong Gwen? You're looking sick," Peter stared worriedly at his friend as she began to look pale and began to stumble._

 _"I'm… I'm fine Peter. I just feel a little sick," Gwen murmured as she continued to look at her hand, where she felt a sharp pinch. She began to notice her hand was swelling, but she hid it to try shift focus away from her._

 _"The exhibit may have effected Ms. Stacy more than other students. Mr. Parker could you take her to the infirmary, it's the second door on the left," the teacher instructed as the other students snickered at the comment the teacher made._

 _"Come on Gwen I got this," Peter took her free hand and led her away from the other students._

 _"Thanks Peter. Mr. Frederick is being an ass," Gwen commented as Peter nodded in understanding._

 _"Gwen you are looking paler than before, let's hurry up to the infirmary."_

 _After reaching the infirmary a person took Gwen to one of their rooms while Peter sat in the lobby. When Gwen came back out and explained what he thought was going he could hardly believe what he just heard from him._

 _"Are you saying she just has indigestion, pale skin doesn't come from indigestion? Clamminess doesn't come from indigestion, you need to look again," Peter said in shock as Gwen walked back to Peter._

 _"Come on Peter let's go," Gwen said as she weekly pulled on Peter's arm._

 _"But Gwen, you're sick. At least let's get this hack to see it…," Peter pleaded but Gwen shut him down._

 _"It's okay Peter, let's just go," Gwen pulled Peter as he reluctantly left the office with her. Peter continued to look at her and he decided he had to do something if no one else would._

 _"Come on Gwen, I'm calling 911 if I have to pay for it," Peter pulled Gwen out of the building and walked over to the nearest pay phone._

 _"Peter I said don't worry about me…," Gwen tried to reason with Peter, but he shook his head._

 _"No Gwen, I am going to worry. You still look pale, you're still sweating profusely and you look like you will keel over. You are my friend and I refuse to let you hurt any longer."_

 _Peter pulled out a quarter and a dime his uncle gave him in case of emergency. "Hello my name is Peter Parker and my friend is sick."_

 _Peter listened to the operator as he answered to their question. "She has pale skin, she is sweating profusely…," hruck! Peter stopped talking as he turned to his side to see Gwen vomit. "… and vomiting." Peter listened to the operator as he could hear the clicking of the computer keyboard over the phone._

 _"Yes thank you, we are at Oscorp Tower…," Peter continued to listen to the operator instructions. "You will have someone there in five minutes. Ok, I appreciate thank you." Peter finished as he hung up the payphone and turned around to see Gwen stumble and prop herself against the wall._

 _Peter hurried over to her and supported her weight against him. "Come on Gwen let's go back to Oscorp. The ambulance will be there in five minutes."_

 _"Okay. Hey thanks Peter," Gwen said weakly as she smiled up at Peter._

 _Peter smiled as he supported Gwen as they waited to walk across the street. "Gwen I told you, I don't back away from a friend, especially when they need help."_

 _What felt like forever, the two waited until the ambulance showed up as Peter rode with Gwen to the hospital. He sat there while the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with her. A couple of hours later Peter's uncle and aunt showed up along with Gwen's dad, who Peter had met before. His uncle looked a little upset, but after Peter explained what happened, Uncle Ben smiled and Gwen's dad thanked Peter for his persistence in getting his daughter help despite what others had said. After a couple of hours Peter sat down next to Gwen, who had just regained consciousness._

 _"How are you feeling Gwen?"_

 _"Like I have been trampled by every animal in the Bronx Zoo," Gwen said with a smile._

 _"Hey Peter, could you get me a glass of water?"_

 _Peter nodded and grabbed a plastic cup and tilted the pitcher to slowly fill the cup up. He brought it back to Gwen, as she proceeded to chug the entire cup._

 _"Thanks Peter. I needed that," Gwen finished as she placed the cup down on the table beside her. "Listen Peter have they figured out what is going on with me yet," Gwen asked as she stared into Peter's eyes, causing Peter to blush a little and turn away from her._

 _"They still don't know what is going on. They ran tests from food poisoning to different types of bacteriological illnesses. Gwen do you know what happened, anything that may have caused your condition," Peter regained his composure and turned around to Gwen again._

 _"I… I don't know Peter," Gwen shifted her gaze away from Peter, not wanting to lie to his face. She felt a pang of pain on her hand, where the spider bit her._

 _She then looked back at Peter, who had a worried look on his face. He sat back down by Gwen and looked at the machine that showed her blood pressure, heart rate and a couple of other things. As he sat down he looked at Gwen again._

 _"I was terrified for you Gwen," Peter spat out as he nervously rubbed the back of his head as the rhythmic chirping of the machine provided background noise. "I still am. They can't figure out what is going on, but they say you are lucky to be alive. Your heartbeat dropped to almost nothing and you were running a fever of 106. Gwen I was afraid I was going to lose my best friend. I…," Peter couldn't finish his train of thought as Gwen grabbed Peter's hand._

 _"I'm sorry Peter. I know you have always had my back, even if it met getting pounded by Flash," Gwen finished as Peter shivered._

 _"Don't remind me I still have nightmares of toilets swallowing me whole from all the swirlies he gave me," Peter quipped as they both had a chuckle._

 _"Still you have always been there for me. I haven't been the best at showing you gratitude…"_

 _"Gwen I never did any of that for recognition. It's what friends…"_

 _"No Peter let me finish. Maybe it took me passing out and nearly dying, but I just realized something Peter. You have become more than a friend to me," Gwen began blushing as Peter was confused at where Gwen was taking this._

 _"Gwen what do you mean more than a friend…"_

 _Peter was then enveloped by a hug from Gwen, which Peter enjoyed, but was a little stronger than what Gwen usually gives him. As she released Peter she quickly pecks her surprised friend on the cheek and smiled at Peter, who was now as red as a tomato and his mouth was wide open in shock._

 _"I hope that answers that question you didn't finish. When I get out of this place I owe you a date for taking good care of me, don't you think Peter?"_

 _Peter, whose mouth could have caught flies with the length of time it had been open, closed it and just shook his head no, dumbfounded by his friends previous actions._

 _As Gwen giggled the door opened as the doctor and Mr. Stacy walked into the office, as Peter walked out of the office towards his uncle and aunt._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Peter woke up he slowly rose and tried to rub his eyes. He sat up and took a look around and realized he was in the same room he was in earlier… that is if he wasn't dreaming.

'I mean there were people with green skin, someone talking to me telepathically and Gwen dressed up as Spider-Girl. I must have been dreaming…' Peter flexed as he took a look at his arms and mid-section.

'I still must be dreaming, I have never had arms this ripped or six-pack abs.'

As Peter got up he heard a rustle in the other room, which then went to the door as it was flung open to reveal Gwen rushing to him.

"Oh thank God you're ok Peter," Gwen exclaimed as she rushed over to Peter and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "You had me so worried," Gwen continued the hug as she buried her face into Peter's neck.

"Hey Gwen, I'm sorry if I worried you. I have just had the weirdest dream. I woke up and met a girl who could talk to me with just her thoughts," Peter said as Gwen let go of Peter and began to shuffle away nervously.

"Peter that…,"

"That's not all. I also saw two ladies with green skin…"

"Yeah, Peter you know…"

"… and the best part was you were dressed up as Spider-Girl. It had to be a dream, right?"

"Um Peter sit down with me," Gwen said as she motioned Peter to sit with her. As Peter sat down he focused his attention on his friend.

"What's up Gwen?"

"Peter that wasn't a dream, everything you saw really happened."

Peter stared at Gwen for a second and began to laugh.

"You're good Gwen. You almost had me there for a second," Peter continued to chuckle, until he looked at Gwen, who gave him her 'I'm serious' face.

"You're serious. So the red-head who could talk to me with her thoughts…"

"It's called telepathy and her name is Jean."

"… and the two green-skinned girls…"

"The taller one is Jennifer and the shorter one is named Megan."

",,, and the Spider-Girl costume?"

Gwen paused for a second as Peter looked on, waiting for an explanation. "Yeah Peter, I'm Spider-Girl."

"Seriously, you're Spider-Girl!"

"Yeah, I'm Spider-Girl."

Gwen wasn't exactly sure how Peter's reaction would be, but she didn't expect Peter to stare at her for a second and then look down at the floor. Gwen waited patiently for Peter's response, but after 30 seconds it never came. Gwen was afraid to push the conversation, but just watching Peter was making her more anxious.

"Peter…," Gwen put her hand on his shoulder, but Peter pulled away and looked at her again.

"When," He uttered one word, which didn't hold excitement or anger, it was said in a flat tone that startled and scared Gwen.

"It was at the Oscorp expo. I was bit by a radioactive spider. When I was sick and you took care of me, my body was adjusting to the bite. The aftermath was me having powers," Gwen finished, hoping for a reaction from Peter. What she received was a simple nod from Peter, which freaked her out more.

"Peter…"

"Why didn't you tell me Gwen?"

Gwen looked at Peter and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She felt the hurt in her heart as well. She wanted to tell him everything, but she didn't want to burden him with keeping her identity a secret. She looked at Peter and building up her resolve she was going to answer him and hope Peter forgives her.

"Peter I…"

'Gwen, Jacki is ready to see you and your friend,' an older female spoke mentally to both Gwen and Peter. Gwen had a look of annoyance and Peter just stared at the wall.

'Okay Emma. We will be up there right away,' Gwen answered as she began to get up.

"We are not finished Gwen. I want an explanation why you didn't let me know why you took up being Spider-Girl," Peter flatly spoke as he rose up as well and both of them left her room.

The two friends traveled in silence as they took the stairs from the third floor, as they were trying to reach their destination on the sixth floor. Gwen tried to rack her mind for a way to break the silence, but couldn't find anything that may have come off as trivial.

Peter on the other hand was wondering about his new physique.

'How could I gone from being shot to waking up not only in perfect health, but with a better physique. Something else must have happened.'

Peter looked over at Gwen as they reached the fifth floor and noticed she was deep in thought as well.

'But can I trust Gwen to give me a straight answer? I mean if she has been lying about being Spider-Girl since before we were dating then what else is she not telling me?'

Peter looked up to realize they were on the sixth floor. As Peter looked around he noticed five doors on the floor. As the friends walked past the two oak doors, Peter noticed that the doors had names on them. The first door had the named Eve and the second door had Astare on the door. They reached the third door, which had the word office on it. Gwen opened it and as they both entered Peter was stunned with the sheer light of the room, especially for the fact there was only one window in the back. The walls were a violet color, if Peter had to guess, and was filled with paintings and decorative vases. The room had about five chairs in it, which were also a violet color. Peter realized that the chairs were fancier then the one usually used in offices. The room also gave off warmth he couldn't explain. As Peter looked around he heard a velvet voice say, "Please Ms. Stacy, Mr. Parker take a seat."

Peter turned toward the voice and had to do a double-take as he saw two women who definitely caught him off guard with their beauty. The first lady, whom was standing to the left of the desk, wore a strapless white cocktail dress that barely went below her hips. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and with her white high heels she looked to be a little taller than Peter. The other lady, who was standing behind a dark brown mahogany desk, wore a purple short-sleeve business shirt and a black skirt that barely reached her knees. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes showed amusement in the young man's reaction. Both ladies appeared to flaunt their busts with the position of their arms, which were folded underneath their breasts.

"Mr. Parker is everything ok," the blonde spoke as a devious smile crossed her lips. Peter realized he was staring at the two ladies and began to form a blush. Before he knew it he was pulled to a seat, which when he looked to see what happened he saw a jealous stare from Gwen, who mouthed to him don't stare. As Peter began to snap himself out of his stupor, he heard the auburn-haired female say, "Thank you for the report Emma. Sorry to keep you from your class."

"It's no problem Jacki," Emma responded as she began to walk out. Peter tried not to stare on the way out, but the blonde gave an extra wiggle in her hips, and when she reached Peter she placed a hand on his shoulder and surprised Peter when he heard a voice that sounded like Emma, but her silver, plump lips didn't move.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Parker. I hope we will be seeing A LOT of each other.'

A smirk crossed her lips as Peter began to blush again. While Peter was trying to recover he heard Emma say, "Ms. Stacy," and walked out. Gwen recognized Peter blushing again and proceeded to elbow Peter in the ribs. Peter didn't say anything, but began to rub his side from the sharp blow.

Jacki began to smile as she watched the two friends.

"Welcome to my office Ms. Stacy, Mr. Parker. I am glad you are feeling better Mr. Parker."

As Peter was going to respond it finally hit him, "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

Jacki smirked as she responded, "There isn't much in my apartment complex I don't miss, especially a man who has been sick in one of my tenant's room for the past two days."

"Two days," Peter loudly exclaimed as he looked at Gwen. "How come you didn't tell me I have been out two days?"

"I really hadn't had a chance yet," Gwen looked sheepishly as she then focused on Jacki. "You didn't give me enough time to explain things to Peter."

Jacki looked at the two and sighed. "Fine, Gwen explain what happened to Peter these past couple of days."

Gwen turned to Peter, who still looked shock and a little upset. Gwen knew this wasn't going to be easy and the attitude he had since he woke up wasn't going to help make this any easier. She took a deep breath, breathed out and proceeded to start the explanation.

"Peter after you were shot, you contracted a disease that is extremely rare in the U.S. Jacki here told me that an antidote would take weeks to find ingredients and you only had days left."

Peter nodded his head, "Ok. So how did I end up perfectly healthy?"

Gwen felt a little squeamish as Peter's focus bore down upon her. "Well the doctors didn't recognize your condition and I didn't want to lose you so… I healed you with my blood," Gwen softly spoke.

"You healed me with your blood," Peter said in shock. Gwen nodded, which shocked Peter even more. "So you transfused your blood into my body to heal me. Gwen that is incredibly dangerous, even if your blood could heal, what if it didn't. I could…," Peter was about to continue, but Gwen rose from her seat and hugged Peter.

"I couldn't lose you Peter. I know it was dangerous, but I…," Gwen was beginning to tear up.

"It was a calculated risk Peter. Gwen has lost a lot and she couldn't lose her best friend," Jacki spoke up as Peter relented and wrapped his arms around Gwen.

After a couple of seconds As Gwen composed herself and gave a silent thank you towards Jacki she sat back down. This led Peter to look at his arms and come up with another question.

"What about my…recent body change," Peter made his point by flexing his now muscular arm. "Was that your blood too?"

"I think so. After I recovered from being deathly sick from the spider bite I gained muscles as well."

Peter nodded and remained silent for a couple of seconds. When he spoke again he commented, "So that explains how I recovered, but how did I end up here?"

Gwen shifted in her seat and began to look uncomfortable again, so Jacki decided to help her tenant out again. "After the transfusion the doctor said it was ok to release you into our care. We informed him that we had our own physician to look over you."

'What he doesn't know can't hurt him,' Jacki thought as she smiled and Gwen began to exhale a held breath. 'Honestly Gwen you couldn't lie to save your life.'

Peter remained silent as he thought about what he has been told. After about 45 seconds Peter finally spoke up, "Thank you Gwen for helping me back to health," he began to smile at Gwen, which she returned immediately. "However we still need to talk about why you couldn't share your alter-ego with me," Peter finished.

"Sure thing Peter," Gwen responded as she smiled again. Jacki couldn't help to smile as well. 'Ah true love, it's so beautiful.'

"Now that is out of the way, Peter I have a proposition for you," Jacki spoke up as Peter looked perplexed with the statement.

"Ok I'll bite. What do you want from me?"

"Peter I want you to be this apartment complex's maintenance man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was embarrassing. Thanks to HaywireEagle for letting me know I posted Chapter 4 twice instead of Chapter 5. When you read this hopefully the REAL chapter 5 is updated. Sorry for the mistake.** **Once again thank you to all who have read and reviewed the story. Here is the next chapter, which I hope everyone enjoys. As always I own nothing.**

"Peter I want you to be this apartment complex's maintenance man."

Those words reverberated throughout Peter's head as he lay motionless on the couch in Gwen's apartment. It had been a couple of hours since Gwen and Peter left Jacki's office and Peter head was still trying to process what happened.

 _A couple of hours ago_

To say Peter was shocked by the last comment from Jacki would be an understatement. It took Peter all his willpower not to gape his mouth open in shock. He turned to look at Gwen, thinking she put Jacki up to the offer, but was surprised to find Gwen just as shocked. He turned back to Jacki, who now had a Cheshire cat grin on her face, to see if she was serious.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?"

Jacki's smile grew wider as she began to reply, "You know you're cute when you're confused," Jacki chuckled as Peter slightly began to blush and Gwen huffed out of frustration. "I said Mr. Parker…,"

"Peter ma'am, Mr. Parker was my dad or my uncle," Peter cut off Jacki to reply.

"Please Peter call me Jacki then. Ma'am feels like I'm a little old lady, unless you think I look like a little old lady…," Jacki intentionally let the sentence linger as she pursed her lips into a frown. She noticed Peter slightly fidget, so she decided to push the subject further. "Do you think I look like a little old lady Peter," she kept her frown, but her voice had a hint of playfulness in it.

'He would definitely be fun to have around here," Jacki mused internally as she witnessed Peter try to come up with a retort, but was stumbling through it.

"I… No I didn't mean… what I meant…"

"AHEM," a loud sound cut the bumbling Peter out of his attempted retort. He looked to his side to see a scowling Gwen staring at Peter. "I believe you were trying to answer Peter's question," Gwen said as her scowl was then focused on Jacki.

'Buzzkill,' Jacki thought as her focus was on Gwen for a second and then shifted her attention back to Peter.

"I am serious about the offer Peter."

"Why would you need a maintenance man when everyone here is… special?"

"While it is true that the people that stay in this complex have special abilities and skills, each one of them have a busy schedule in both their extra-curricular and non-extra-curricular activities. So it would be your job to assist them with the smaller stuff."

"Okay I understand that, but why me? I don't even have a resume, yet alone references for you to contact. Also how do you even know I have experience in this field, this is the first time I have even talked to you."

"Well Gwen has mentioned to me about your previous employment and your experience in the field. Also I am a sucker for hard-luck cases and from what Gwen has told me you are a prime example," Jacki finished as Peter looked at Gwen.

"You told her about my situation, why," Peter said; a look of betrayal on his face, the tone of his voice starting to rise.

Before Gwen could reply Jacki spoke up, "She told me because there was nowhere else for you to go and I have a very strict profiling system on who comes into my complex. She was so worried for you that she faced possible eviction to bring you back to here and see you back to health."

As Peter's features began to soften and he started to calm down Gwen turns to Jacki and mouths the words 'thank you.'

'What Peter doesn't know won't hurt him. Gwen's got enough to explain for; there is no reason to add more.'

"I'm sorry for overreacting Gwen," Peter looked remorseful in his apology as Gwen turned to him and began to smile.

"Don't worry about it Peter. I have a lot to make up for."

"There is one other thing I need to let you know Peter if you want the job," Jacki spoke up, causing Peter to focus on the red-head.

"Okay what's that," he spoke in a nervous tone.

"Because you are without living quarters I will provide a room for you to stay in. However, if you stay here, it will supplant your income for the work you would be doing for us. You won't have to worry about expenses such as food, electric and TV, but you will not be receiving any wages for your work."

Peter listened attentively and when Jacki finished he sat back in his chair and began to think.

'I'm in a spot right now. I don't have any place to live so this seems like a good deal, but I still have my Aunt's medical bills to pay.'

After Peter sat in silence for a couple more minutes he finally looked at Jacki and spoke up. "Your offer is very tempting, but I need some sort of income. When my aunt died I inherited her medical bills and I still need to pay it off."

Jacki looked confused and replied to Peter's remark, "That is fine Peter, but I thought we agreed that I would cover any expenses, which your aunt's bill would fall under."

It's was Peter's turn to look confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Peter that it's a policy of mine to pay off any debts that a person has accumulated before they stay here."

Peter's expression went from confusion to skepticism. "Forgive me being blunt, but what's the catch?"

"The catch Peter is I really don't like debt collectors coming to this place," Jacki stopped and then smiled at Peter as his face still shows hints of skepticism in it. "I'm kidding. Like I told you I am a fan of hard-luck cases and you my dear Peter are one of the hardest I have seen." Jacki's smile seemed to disarm Peter's pessimism. So Peter do you accept?"

Peter remained silent and began to think things through. 'So I would have a place to stay, all living expenses paid for, have my aunt's bills paid for and all I have to do is what I had been doing since I graduated high school.' He then turned to Gwen, who had a hopeful look on her face. 'Plus I can catch up with a friend, something I have sorely missed since high school.'

Peter shifted his attention back to Jacki, "Ok Jacki. I will take the job."

When Peter finished his statement Gwen did her best monkey impersonation, as she hugged Peter and hung off of him like a he was a tree. "Gwen… can't breathe," Peter managed to say as his airway was being cut off unintentionally by Gwen's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Peter," Gwen said sheepishly as she then came back and hugged Peter a little lighter. "This will be awesome Peter!"

Jacki's smile reached her ears as she began to rise from her seat. "We can go over the details and your paperwork when I get back this afternoon. Until then welcome to the complex Peter."

"Thank you Jacki. I appreciate it." Peter rose from his seat and shook Jacki's hand as him and Gwen left the room.

"Ok Gwen I think I'm ready to talk…," Peter was cut off as a ringing noise was heard. As Peter looked around for the source of the noise, Gwen reached in her pocket and turned a circular device on.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Peter, I have to go. The superhero group I'm in is having a meeting in 10 minutes. It shouldn't be long so just stay at my room," Gwen finished as she hugged Peter and took off in a hurry down the stairs. Peter stood there for a second and then walked down the stairs, entered Gwen's room and then flopped on the couch. As he sat there he started thinking, 'Maybe my luck is starting to change.'

 _Present_

Peter looked at the clock on Gwen's wall to determine what time it was. The clock said 1:30 p.m. so Peter, who was of tired waiting for Gwen, decided to check to see if Jacki was back.

Peter got up off the couch and began the trek to Jacki's office. Peter knocked on the door and waited a second before Jacki yelled for Peter to come in. As Peter entered he was stunned to see Jacki and another women stretching in what he thought was yogi positions on a mat. Jacki was in a light blue tank-top and black yogi pants, both pieces of clothes hugging her body very snugly. The other lady, which is Peter had to guess was about 6'3, her blonde hair blocking her face as she was in the table top position. Jacki was standing in the hands to the heart position, her hands placed in a prayer form in-between her breasts. Both ladies had a glint of sweat on their bodies, which became more visible by the rays of the sun flowing through the window.

"Okay Helen I think that will be enough for today," Jacki smiled as Helen adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her knees. As she looked up to Peter she smiled as her green eyes became evident.

"Oh Jacki, you didn't tell me we were having company," she purred seductively as Peter audibly gulped. As Helen stood up Peter could see her green tank top and black booty shorts. Peter tried to not focus on Helen's body and he was successful, until she appeared right in front of Peter.

"So you're the man that has been causing all the uproar in the building. My name is Helen, what's yours stud," Helen cooed as Peter did his best to look at Helen's eyes.

"I'm… I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you Helen," Peter stuttered as Helen began to smirk.

"Well Peter, it's nice to meet you as well. I'm sure I will be seeing more of you around," Helen spoke as she started to walk away. As Peter tried to take a step forward, he ran into Helen, who stopped abruptly and blocked Peter's path.

Peter, who was shocked at the fact he was pressed against a gorgeous lady, tried to move away, but was stopped as Helen grabbed his arm. She leaned up and whispered in Peter's ear, "Friends call me Amora stud. I hope we can become fast friends."

Amora winked at Peter, let go of his arm and walked out of the office, with an extra wiggle in her hips. Peter's face was fire engine red and he was visibly flustered at Amora's actions. Thankfully Jacki broke Peter out of his stupor as she told Peter to sit down.

"Well Peter I'm glad you have taken up on my offer. Here is the paperwork you will need to sign. Most of it is just the rules of the building and a contract that states that as long as you are employed with us all your expenses will be taken care of. On page three however, I wanted to let you know that there is a waiver that you need to sign. It states that if the building is attacked you cannot sue for property or bodily damage."

Her last comment perked Peter's interest, so he decided to ask, "How often is the building attacked?"

"Well Peter we are in New York City, the center numerous heroes and villains. There is bound to be damage to the building eventually, but so far we are lucky."

As Peter looked over the paperwork and decided everything looked ok he took the pen on the table and was about to sign. However a question popped in Peter's head, something he just had to know.

"Is something wrong Peter," Jacki asked as Peter put the pen on the table and looked up.

"Why are you doing all this for me Jacki?"

"Well Peter it's like I told you I am a sucker for hard-luck cases and you are one of the worst cases I have seen."

"Ok I understand that. However, I have noticed no guys in the building. Why am I the first?"

"Well for one your experience as a sort of handy man helped your cause. But the other reason is I can read people and you have the look of a person who has lost everything, yet you still have enough compassion to still care for others. Not many people can come back from your situation, let alone still care strongly for others. I'm just trying to give you some stability, which I'm pretty sure you haven't had much of in your life."

Peter listened to Jacki's monologue and thought about what she said. He began to think back to the last time he had stability in his life. The last time he had some semblance of stability was with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was in middle school and Uncle Ben would attempt to help Peter with his homework, but failed as most of the material he never learned in school. Aunt May was making roasted chicken and laughing at Uncle Ben's facial expression as Peter would explain his homework and Uncle Ben looked at him like he was speaking in tongues and his head was spinning in circles. As Peter was brought back to reality he smiled and picked up the pen and signed the paper work.

"Thank you Jacki."

"Don't thank me yet Peter, your room won't be available until tomorrow. The last person's belongings have yet to be removed."

"Well I can help move the stuff…," Peter began but was cut off by Jacki.

"That won't be necessary Peter. I have hired someone to dispose of the material already, so I'm going to get my money's worth. I hope you don't mind staying with Gwen for one more night."

"No that's fine. I have been meaning to talk to her, but she said she had a meeting. I will talk to her when she gets back."

"Okay Peter, I think that's all I needed to see you for. Oh tomorrow you will meet the rest of your apartment mates during breakfast. Don't miss it."

"I won't. Thank you Jacki," Peter spoke as he got up from the chair and walked out of her office. Peter walked down to Gwen's room, expecting her to be there, but was disappointed to not see her there. Peter sat down on the couch again and thought about turning Gwen's TV on. He decided against it as he looked at his backpack he had with him when he met up with Gwen. He noticed that some of his tools he used at his previous job were still there. He checked to see if they were still functional, which he was glad to see they were. He put them back into the backpack and looked up at the clock on Gwen's wall, which said 6:00. Peter noticed the sun was starting to set he began to wonder where Gwen was at. Peter thought about eating something, but he wasn't hungry and he suddenly felt tired. So he laid back down on the couch and suddenly drifted off into slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen thought her day was going spectacularly, especially when she found out that Peter was going to be staying in the same apartment complex she was in. Ever since she called off a relationship with Peter after her father's death she has missed Peter. She tried to console Peter after his Aunt May passed away, but her duties as Spider-Girl prevented her from attending her funeral. She tried to meet Peter up with him at his home, but he would always be working. Now the opportunity to spend more time together was just a couple of floors up and she wasn't going to give it up yet. What she was dreading was the conversation on why she didn't get Peter involved with her heroics. She would hope Peter would have an open mind, but she knew if she was in the same position he was in she would be upset. She was hoping to strike when Peter was in a good mood, which would have been immediately after he accepted the job, but fate always has other plans. She had a meeting with the Teen Titans, which normally wouldn't take more than an hour, but they had an emergency situation as Wakanda was being attacked by a combination of Mole Man and Gorilla Grodd. They arrived just in time to stop Gorilla Grodd from controlling the Wakandians and sent Mole-Man and his monsters back to where they came. However, the flight took five hours one way. So she arrived back at base around 12 midnight. Gwen swung home, exhausted, but fearful that Peter wouldn't understand what happened and that he would still be awake. As she walked in the door the room was dark, so she was going to turn on the kitchen light, however she heard a soft voice murmur.

"I know Gwen's pretty Uncle Ben, but I'm sure she doesn't see me the same way," Peter softly spoke. Gwen walked up to Peter and found him asleep on the couch.

'He must be dreaming. I didn't know he talked in his sleep,' Gwen thought as she went into the closet and pulled out a blanket. She softly wrapped Peter up and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you will be around Peter," she barely whispered as she went to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Um hi everyone. I know it's been pretty close to a year since I last posted and for that I am truly sorry. I could go on how a combination of work, minor health problems, video games or just plain laziness contributed to a lack of writing, but I'm sure not many people would want to hear about it. I have rewrote this chapter a few times so hopefully it's at least halfway decent. For those who are wondering I am not giving up this story and I hope to not only update this story more frequently, but I have a couple other stories I am working on, which you should be seeing at least one of them in a day or two. Anyway onward to the next chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the city that never sleeps early morning hours may be when the city is proverbially relaxing in a chair watching the TV to relax from a busy day. The traffic, which stays constantly busy from morning to midnight, tends to settle down to a few cars on the street. The sidewalks, which are usually bustling with tourist and corporates, are now populated with the homeless and less then savory. On this night the moon shines brightly through the streets of New York. Its radiance is felt throughout the city, even though it is dulled out by the flashing lights of billboards and company signs. However, the light is uninhibited as it shines through the window of the room of one Gwen Stacy. Currently two occupants are in the room; the owner of the room, one Ms. Stacy, who sleep was disturbed by the other person in the room, one Peter Parker.

"No Gwen stay away from him he will kill you," Peter mumbles as sweat rolls down his forehead, drenching his pillow and blanket.

Gwen wanted to wake him up and tell him everything is fine, but decided against it. She didn't want to disrupt Peter's sleep, even if he is having a nightmare. So instead, she decided to take a shower and get prepared for the complex assembly.

As Gwen went into the bathroom, Peter was right now focusing on what he could only describe as a monster. Its body was covered in a blood-red and pitch-black pattern as it seemed it could shape its hands into anything. Right now they were shaped as guillotine type blades as they swung wildly, but missing Gwen, who was dressed up as Spider-Girl, by mere inches. It seemed like Spider-Girl was having problems dodging his swipes. When from behind a person on a glider had a blade in his hand and was sneaking up on Spider-Girl. Before Peter could see the conclusion another image came into view. This image had the same person on the glider, dressed in a yellow tunic with grey pants and a yellow cape, but he had a grip of Peter as they were situated by a bridge. He could see Spider-Girl, whose suit had rips and tears in it, appear about 50 feet from the glider person. Peter couldn't make out what they were saying, but next thing he knew he was falling. He saw Spider-Girl try to rescue him, but was punched away by the glider man. Peter continued to free fall, a sense of helplessness wash over him as it seemed his death was inevitable. Before he made contact with the water the brunette teen jolted upwards, gasping for air. Gwen startled by his actions got up and walked towards Peter.

"Peter, are you okay? You have been tossing and turning all night," Gwen said worriedly as Peter ran his hands through his hair. Peter looked up and saw Gwen in the same shirt and skirt combo she wore the day of Peter being shot. He noticed her hair was wrapped up in a towel as she smelled like strawberries.

"No I'm fine Gwen. I guess I couldn't settle down," Peter half-lied as he looked down at the blanket that covered his body. "Did you put this on me?"

Gwen nodded her head yes as she walked towards the kitchen. "You were asleep when I got back and I know my room can get cold at night so I covered you up with it. Gwen then looked at Peter's face, which was covered with sweat. "Maybe you didn't need it though. It looks like you were hot," Gwen frowned, but Peter aimed to reassure her.

"No I needed it. I tend to get cold at night. I just think I worked up a sweat tossing and turning."

"Did you have a bad dream Peter?"

Peter thought about the images that cycled through his head. Peter wasn't sure if he should worry Gwen about what he saw. As he looked around he saw a faint glint of sunshine cycle through the window.

"Gwen what time is it," Peter asked.

"It's 7 a.m. Peter. I would have let you sleep in, but we have to go to the assembly. Jacki told you right?"

Peter nodded as he spoke up, "Yeah she did. Thank you for waking me up. She said if I was late it would be painful for me," as he finished speaking Gwen shuddered a little bit.

"Yeah it is definitely painful trust me." Before he could ask Gwen how she knew she spoke up, "Go ahead and take a shower Peter. I'm going to make myself some cereal. When you get out I will make a bowl for you."

Peter thanked her and made his way into the shower. As he took off his clothes and turned on the shower he began to think about what he saw.

'Those images were so realistic. The first two it seemed like either Gwen or me was in trouble. Maybe it's because I just found out one of my best friends and the girl I had a crush on is Spider-Girl.'

As Peter let the warm water wash over his body he noticed the shampoo Gwen had was of the feminine side. Peter shrugged his shoulders as he put some in his hands and began washing his hair. The shampoo smelled like strawberries, the same scent that Gwen smelled like, which Peter didn't seem to mind. He thought back to the last time he had a shower, which was about three weeks ago, but it seemed like ages ago. As Peter finished rinsing out his hair he shut the water off and found a towel sitting on the sink. He knew he couldn't stay in the shower as long as he wanted, because he would be late for the assembly and that would have some "painful consequences."

While Peter was in the shower Gwen poured her some cereal and sat down to eat. As she took her third bite she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see the smiling face of her friend from across the hall.

"Hi Kara, what do you want," Gwen tried to sound nice, but had a little edge to what she said.

"Ouch Gwen, what's with the bitterness? I'm just checking if you and Peter remembered the assembly this morning."

"Yeah Kara I remembered and Peter was told yesterday by Jacki."

"So where is the stud? We haven't officially met yet and I want to meet him before the assembly."

"He is in the shower so you will have to wait like everyone…"

"Hey Gwen thanks for the towel I forgot…," Peter stopped as he noticed he wasn't alone with Gwen. Peter started to turn beat red as he realized he stood with just a towel wrapped around his mid-section. He looked up to see Gwen shake her head and the other blonde stare with her mouth forming a smile.

"It's okay Peter. Why don't you get changed while I see my…," Gwen couldn't finish as her friend had blasted past Gwen and was standing right next to Peter.

"My name is Kara Kent, what's your name handsome," Kara finished with a smile as she extended her hand. She looked at Peter's upper body and was impressed with his six-pack abs and the muscles up and down his body.

'Man is he built nice. He is definitely easy on the eyes,' Kara thought as Peter adjusted his hands and shook Kara's.

"I'm Peter Parker. I believe I owe you a thank you for helping me while I was sick," he grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, which Kara did not and Peter began to slightly wince.

'Man she has some grip,' Peter thought as she released his hand.

"Why don't you get changed while I talk to Kara," Gwen spoke as Peter nodded.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Kara," Peter finished as he walked back to the bathroom. Kara stared at Peter as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Man Gwen. He's a hunk. You… hey why are you dragging me," Kara whined as Gwen continued to pull her friend towards the door.

"Peter needs to show up on time and he can't do that with you babbling to him. Plus knowing you I bet you were trying to peep at him with your x-ray vision."

'Damn she knows me to well,' Kara thought as she half-heartedly tried to resist.

"Come on Gwen, I'm sure Peter can talk and eat at the same time. I just have a couple…," Kara was cut off as Gwen pushed Kara towards the door.

"No Kara. A couple of questions turn into 20, which then turns into 50. Let him eat in peace. You can talk to him after the assembly. See you down there," Gwen finished as she shut the door on her friend's face.

After a couple seconds of pleading from the other side of the door it stopped and Gwen sighed as she began to pour a bowl of cereal for Peter.

As Gwen finished filling Peter's bowl of cereal he walked out of the bathroom with the other pair of t-shirt and pants Peter managed to pack in his bag before he was evicted.

Peter walked up to the kitchen counter as Gwen finished pouring milk into his bowl. Peter thanked Gwen and began to dig in.

"Your friend was very… I don't know perky."

"She's nosy and a pain in the rear, that's what Kara is."

Peter chuckled as he took another bite and looked at the box, which had a photo of Captain America on it.

"Muh sull euting Map's Mex," Peter asked

"Peter swallow then speak," Gwen said as Peter made an audible gulp.

"You're still eating Cap's Chex. I thought you would have outgrown it."

Gwen face gave a look of hurt as she spoke, "You wound me Peter. You can never outgrow the star-spangled coloring that has an all-American taste," Gwen finished as she chuckled.

"Ok. I'm glad you remember the original commercial for Cap's Chex. They still have the same taste to. They suck when they get soggy too."

"Then stop chatting and start eating. Problem solved."

Peter took a couple of more bites than looked at Gwen. "I remember when we would play Cap and Peggy. You would be Peggy and I would be Cap. We would raid Nazi camps and I would always let you take down the Red Skull. Man those were the days," Peter had a faraway look in his eyes as Gwen shocked him out of his stupor.

"I always thought I would have been a better Cap," Gwen said with a smile as Peter chuckled.

"Yeah you probably would have been," Peter conceded as he took another bite of his cereal.

"I have met Cap. He was always interested in meeting you. He said he fought with your grandfather during the war."

"Quit pulling my chain Gwen. Why would a great superhero like Captain America want to meet a homeless bum like me," Peter stopped eating as he slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

Gwen realizing what Peter was doing turned the chair around and hugged Peter. "You may be a bum, but you aren't homeless anymore."

Those words made Peter chuckle as he looked up at Gwen. "Yeah you're right about the homeless part. I still don't believe Cap would want to meet me."

Gwen had a face of mock hurt as she looked at Peter. "Are you calling me a liar now? First you insult my taste in breakfast food and now you are calling me a liar. I have half a mind to kick you out of my room."

"Very funny Gwen, besides…" Peter never got his witty remark out as a voice boomed through his mind.

"Um Gwen, Ms. Frost just wanted me to remind you and your friend that the assembly will be in 10 minutes," the voice boomed through both Peter and Gwen's minds as both friends winced in pain.

"Ok Megan, we're ready, we're ready. Just lower your mental voice a little," Gwen said.

"I'm sorry Gwen I'm just so excited to meet your friend! I will see both of you down there," Megan finished as Gwen could tell the mental link had been disconnected.

"Geez does everyone in this building want a piece of me or something," Peter mused out loud as he finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

"Well Megan is always excited in meeting new people, Kara probably wanted to brag about meeting you before everyone else and Emma, well she was being a bitch."

"Ouch Gwen, I'm sure she isn't that bad and are you saying she wasn't enamored by the Parker charm and good looks," Peter said as he tried to give Gwen his best debonair look.

"Oh God don't do that Peter. That's just creepy. No she has some sort of agenda with you, I'm not sure why. By the way never do that look again, especially at this assembly," Gwen finished as she walked to the door with Peter not far behind her.

"I thought it was a good look," Peter pouted as he exited the door first and Gwen shut her door and locked it.

"No just no Peter, don't do that again," Gwen laughed as Peter started to laugh as well. As they reached the stairs Gwen looked at Peter and smiled.

"We need to do this more often," Gwen spoke as Peter turned around and looked at his friend.

"We will, especially when we have that talk you promised yesterday," Peter replied as they both reached the second floor.

Gwen caught off guard by the statement answered back, "Peter you're not mad that I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday. You know that I…," Gwen stopped talking as Peter turned around and motioned with his hand for Gwen to stop talking.

"I'm not mad about that Gwen. I know that there will be times that you have to be a hero, so I will have to adjust to my best friend's schedule," Gwen sighed inwardly with Peter's response. Gwen was going to respond, but realized they were on the first floor. Gwen grabbed Peter's hand and led him to the room labeled Common Area as they pulled the doors open. Peter paused as he noticed that it seemed like everybody at the complex was here. Peter couldn't help to look around the area as there were at least 30 females sitting down. As Gwen started to pull Peter towards the front row he couldn't help to notice that most of the women were looking at his direction. Peter noticed that some ladies had a look of curiosity, others had a look of excitement, but a few had a look Peter had seen but was never directed at him, a look of lust. Unfortunately as Peter was looking at the crowd he ran into someone who knocked him flat on his rear. When Peter looked up he saw someone he recognized from the first time he woke up in the building. He remembered Gwen mentioned her name was Jennifer. The lady towered over him as Peter's 5'10 frame only made it above her bust. As he began to stand up the lady reached for Peter and pulled him up by his shoulders.

"Well hello there stud. It's not nice to run into little ol' me," the jade giantess spoke with a hint of seduction in her voice as she held her hand under her bust.

Peter, whose initial reaction was to look down, voiced his apology. Unfortunately because of the size difference Peter came face-to-face with her breasts. Noticing where he was staring she placed a finger under his chin and made Peter look into her green eyes.

"You know if you want to we could continue to bump into each other in a more private setting," Jennifer finished as a seductive grin came across her face.

"I… I," Peter couldn't come up with a sentence; however a sharp tug pulled him out of his vocal trouble. He looked to see a frowning Gwen, who was pulling Peter towards the front row of chairs. There were only two seats left so Peter sat down at the end of the row and Gwen sat next to him. When they sat down Gwen elbowed Peter in the ribs.

"Ow Gwen, what was that for?"

"What were you doing with Jen," Gwen asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing Gwen, I just ran into her and then she started to flirt with me. I swear everyone I have talked to has tried to flirt with me."

"Well she is a big flirt, but you encouraged her by stuttering and looking at her breasts," Gwen continued as her anger simmered a little.

"Gwen you remember how I am around pretty girls for the first time. I get shy and stutter it's the Peter Parker reaction. You do recall that's how I was the first time we went on a date, and even then I knew you for years," Peter finished as he lowered his volume. "Oh and by the way I wasn't intentionally staring at her breasts. She's so much taller than me, that when I looked her breasts were at my eye level."

Gwen wanted to string the conversation along longer, but in the corner of her eye she saw Jacki standing up so she figured she would wrap it. "Ok whatever you say Peter," Gwen rolled her eyes as a smirk appeared on her face. Before Peter could retort Jacki began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I appreciate everyone for coming to the assembly. I know some of you need to head out so I will keep it brief. I usually don't call special assemblies unless we have a new tenant, which is the case. Mr. Parker if you would please join me," Jacki smiled as she motioned over to Peter. As Peter got up and walked over to Jacki he realized all the ladies were staring at him.

'Well it's like high school all over again, except I don't remember any women staring at me lustfully and I **certainly** don't remember being the best looking guy in the room, even if it is by default,' Peter thought as he walked up to Jacki. Peter noticed indifference in most of the women's eyes, but a few had a look of interest, others had a look of disgust and a couple Peter swore was licking their lips.

'I swear what is up with this place,' he thought as he reached Jacki.

"Ladies this is Peter Parker. Starting tomorrow he will be the maintenance man, so those of you looking for help with anything in your rooms he will be able to help. Also please treat him like he is one of us. With that part finished does anyone have any questions," Jacki finished as Peter looked around. Nobody raised their hands so Jacki concluded with, "Okay those who have a meeting with me today I will see you after I have a chat with Mr. Parker. Everyone else, have a good day," Jacki finished speaking as the ladies assembled began to disperse. Jacki turned to Peter, "Peter I need to speak to you in my office."

Peter nodded as he started to walk with Jacki. As they started walking Gwen walked up to them.

"Sorry to bother you Jacki, but I was wondering how long the meeting with Peter was going to be?"

Jacki smiled as she caught the sense of urgency in her voice. "Not long dear. I just need a couple minutes and then you can talk to Peter before you go to work."

Gwen was surprised Jacki knew what her intentions were by the question she just smiled and said thank you. They walked out the commons room and started walking up the stairs. As they reached the second floor Jacki figured she would break the silence.

"So Peter what do you think about your fellow tenants?"

Peter looked at Jacki and laughed nervously, "Well the few I met were interesting. It seems like a lot of them were interested with my appearance during the assembly."

Jacki smiled as she spoke, "Well you are the first male to stay at the complex. A lot of them are not exactly sure how to react to you. Once they get to know you, however, they will see what I see. A man, who is kind, considerate…," Jacki leaned in closer to Peter as a Cheshire grin crawled onto her face, "… and handsome to boot."

Peter's face turned a bit pink as he stopped for a second to compose himself.

'Also you are so easy to mess with as well,' Jacki spoke internally as Peter finally caught up to her. They reached the final flight of stairs and Peter opened the door for Jacki to walk in. As Jacki and Peter both sat down she reached in her desk drawer and pulled out a booklet.

As she held the booklet up she began to speak, "This booklet contains all the tenants, their pictures and what room number they are staying at. Just look it over and familiarize yourself with it."

"Okay I will thank you," Peter answered. He flipped through the book quickly as Jacki began to speak again.

"Also I will go over the other ground rules of the complex. Breakfast is at 7 a.m., Lunch is at 12 p.m. and dinner is at 6 p.m. You are required to attend one of these meals. There are also daily activities available in the common area, which you are required to attend one a week."

Peter looked at her confused. "Why are we required to attend meals and activities," Peter questioned. "Most apartment complexes usually let the person do what they want along as they are paying their rent."

Jacki, amused with his statement, decided to reply with a little humor, "Well Peter as I'm sure you have noticed this isn't exactly a normal complex is it?"

Peter smirked and simply replied, "Touché."

Jacki decided to elaborate a little more, "Actually Peter it helps keep conflicts and squabble's to a minimum. The more they interact with each other the more they get to know their fellow tenant. Also it helps ease some prior tension that may have accumulated prior to joining this complex."

"What do you mean prior tension? I thought everyone here was a super heroine?"

Jacki sighed as she knew she would eventually have to approach this topic. It didn't mean she really wanted to talk about it however.

"No Peter. Along with super heroines we also have women who are trying to reform from prior choices."

Peter still looked on in confusion for a second until the light bulb in is head went off. "You have villainess living here as well," Peter exclaimed as Jacki sighed.

"Calm down Peter. Those women have decided to change their outlook on life and want to either do good, or just be normal."

Peter looked confused as he calmed down and spoke up, "Why would we hide…," Peter never finished his sentence as she stuck her hand up to silence him "We are housing women who are attempting to distance themselves from their prior choices."

Peter who was still in shock about the bomb Jacki dropped on him tried to make sense of her revelation. "Why though? I'm sure they could find housing somewhere else?"

"Peter do you remember what I told you about why I decided to let you live here?"

 _"Well Peter it's like I told you I am a sucker for hard-luck cases and you are one of the worst cases I have seen."_

"Yeah I remember. So you take in villains who were dealt a bad hand and are looking to change their lives for the better."

"And like I told you I am a sucker for hard-luck cases on both sides of the fence," Jacki finished as Peter began to nod.

"And what happens if they decide to return to their prior life," Peter asked, curious if they would get away scotch free while staying here.

"I kick them out of my complex and leave them with a not-so friendly parting gift," Jacki replied, a darker tone creeping into her voice, which sent a chill down his spine.

"Is that what happened to the person who lived in my room last?"

Jacki nodded her head as her face, even though she hid it well, still showed some signs of anger. Peter thought it best not to belabor on the subject so he decided to change it.

"So besides the kumbaya time with meals and activities is there anything other rules I should know about?"

"Well just the usual; no smoking, no illegal activities, no pets, no fighting…"

"How are you going to stop people with superpowers from fighting," Peter asked, curious how someone could stop someone like Jennifer if she was upset.

"I have my ways," Jacki replied in a cool tune as she continued to list the rules. "Anyone you bring to the complex must talk with me first and no males after nine 'o clock…," Jacki stopped as a smile crossed her face. "… well except for you."

"Yeah it would suck if I got kicked to the curve every night."

"Yes it would. Anyway that's all the rules I can think of. Now I want you to look over the roster of the complex and try to remember some of it. I want you to try to fit in as best as you can, being the first male to stay here and all."

"I will. I really don't want to stick out like a sore thumb," Peter replied as he flipped through the booklet.

Both of them heard the bustle coming from down the hallway. Peter was going to ask what the noise was, but Jacki cut him off. "There not quite done cleaning out your room yet. So while they finish up why don't you finish that conversation with Gwen," Jacki smiled as Peter nodded, but then looked in shock.

"Wait a minute. I'm staying on this floor!"

"Yes you will be staying on the same floor as me and two ladies you have already met; Emma and Helen."

Peter's face became ghost white and then bright red in the span of two seconds. 'Oh god I'm on the floor with my boss and two women who seem to be shameless flirts. This will not end well,' Peter thought as he shook his head.

Jacki, amused with his reaction just smirked as she decided to end his inner conflict. "We will contact you when the room is done."

Peter was about to ask how, but then remembered at least three people are telepaths and there was this handy-dandy device known as a telephone so Peter just nodded and rose from his seat.

"Okay thank you. I think I should find Gwen before she has to go to work," Peter said as he walked to the door and exited the room. Walking down the hallway he realized what he was about to do.

'Okay Peter. It's time to talk to Gwen,' Peter thought as he began his descent towards Gwen's room.

As Peter left the office a small smile appears on Jacki's face as she mentally signals for Emma to come to her office.

'Peter, you don't realize how special you are, but you will… here with us.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Peter Parker: Maintenance Man. I aimed to update this sooner, but November has been a rough month. But in honor of my second favorite holiday, Thanksgiving, I will update both this and Spider-Ninja DXD. Also to everyone reading hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving. Also responding to Lustful-Angel96 I am still quite not sure. I am leaning towards a harem, but I'm still on the fence. So with that out of the way on to the story.**

 **Oh and also I don't own any characters in my story.**

Chapter 7

"So what did you think of the stud?"

As a group of five women sit around a dining table in the apartment's dining room, Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk, asked the four other ladies at the table, curious to see what they thought.

The woman to her immediate left rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course you would think the new guy is a stud. Every other person you think of is a stud," the female with blond hair and blue eyes stated with a chuckle. Her blond hair tied up in a ponytail as it goes down to middle of her neck. Her powder-blue business suit covering her 5'11" frame, which is raised another inch in her black business heels. A smirk adorns her face as she begins to speak again after finishing her piece of bacon.

"I mean you seemed to have the hots for Jugger…," the sentence was left unfinished as Jennifer began to set her friend straight.

"That was another She-Hulk from a different world," Jennifer glares at her friend and continues, "That's a low blow Carol and you know it. I don't bring up Steve Trevor every time we mention cute guys," as the jade giantess finished her statement Carol throws her hands up in a pleading manner.

"Jeez Jenn lighten up, I was just joking. In all honesty though he is cute, in the shy, introverted kind of way, it's endearing, but it makes you want to pinch his cheeks." Carol Danvers made a pinching motion with her index and middle fingers in front of her face to punctuate her statement.

"I know right," a red-haired woman squealed as she hugged her body with her two arms. "I just wanted to hug him, especially when you bumped into him Jenn, which don't lie you did on purpose," the 6'4" auburn hair lady suggested, which Jenn just shrugged.

"I plead the fifth Caitlin," Jenn remarked as her auburn-haired friend, named Caitlin Fairchild, just shook her head as another lady at the table finished swallowing her eggs and commented.

"Lawyer jokes, really Jenn," a black-haired woman wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants remarked as she continued. "It would be like me pulling out magic quips for every statement. It's almost cheating."

"Well Zee, if the shoe fits…," Jenn let the statement hang as Zatanna Zatara shook her head and took another bite of her eggs.

After a pregnant pause the four shift their eyes to the fifth person sitting at the table. Said fifth person looks up from her breakfast to notice everyone else at the table staring at her.

"What?"

"You're being awfully quiet Jess, what's wrong," Carol asked as her best friend Jessica Drew pauses for a second before speaking.

"He seems familiar, but I just can't put a finger on it," Jess trails off as she moves some of her black hair away from her face. "Besides didn't you all see Gwen hanging all over him? She has basically claimed him."

"So? I could talk to Gwen. I'm sure she won't mind sharing. Besides there is always the MRA," Jenn answered Jessica with a sly smile.

The Male Resuscitation Act, or MRA for short, was a law implemented in response to a drastic drop in the male population. The drop happened when Brianiac, in an attempt to assimilate Earth, dispersed a gas that rendered 45 percent of the male population sterile.

"But isn't the act only used in special circumstances with candidates that have to be subjugated to numerous tests to ensure said person is able to handle the responsibilities?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes at Caitlin's statement as she answered, "Why do you always give answers that sound like they come from a text book," Zatanna finished and took another bite of her eggs.

As Caitlin stuck her tongue out at the magician, Jennifer replies, "Hello I'm a lawyer. I'm positive I can make the argument that Peter is a special case, just need to make sure Brainiac's attack didn't do any damage to the stud."

As She-Hulk had hearts in her eyes, Jessica decided to speak up, "Still I doubt Gwen would be willing to share. Remember what happened with her ex."

The hearts in Jenn's eyes where shattered as she mumbled, "I'm sure I can talk her into it. I'm a lawyer after all," Jenn finished with a pout as she began to mope and clouds began to hover over her head.

"Besides Gwen's ex was a jerk and a punk. He tried to hit on every girl when she wasn't looking. Remember when he tried to hit on Carol and she just about shot him full of holes with her energy attacks," Caitlin answered as Carol smirked and both Zatanna and Jenn laughed.

"That was a good memory, he looked like he was about to crap his pants," Carol finished as her two friends calmed down.

"Still if she didn't want to share that wanker, why would she want to share a more well-mannered man who she feels she needs to protect," Jess finished as each woman stopped and began to think.

"Well I have to get to work," Carol spoke up as she got up from her seat with her plate. "Jess, are we still up for movie night tonight?"

"Not tonight Carol. I have to cover Vixen tonight on the Watchtower. Maybe another time," Jess finished as the rest of the table began to leave the table and head towards the kitchen to place their plates in the dishwasher. While the five ladies began to walk away at another table two women are getting up as well, discussing the topic of the morning; Peter Parker.

"He is a inferior being. He is just a mere human who seems meek and lacks conviction. He is nothing like…," a 6'2" red-haired woman with a regal appearance continues her argument about the faults of Peter. The other female, who stands 5'7" with blue eyes and her black hair tied into a bun. Her business suit losing wrinkles as she pats it down and smoothes it out.

"Yes I know he is nothing like Kal or any kryptonians you have come across. I was just saying he has strong compassion in his heart. Sometimes it's not all about genetics Maxima."

"Spoken like a true Star Sapphire, Carol sometimes it is about genetics. If I am to have an heir then I am not wasting time on someone who is not compatible with me."

Carol Fennis looks to the Queen of Almarac with pity and replies, "One day Maxima you will find love. I just hope it's not too late and your fixation on Superman leaves you heartbroken and in misery," she finishes as she walks ahead of her conversation companion towards the kitchen. A gob-smacked Maxima stops for a second before she starts walking, muttering her love for a certain Kryptonian as she continues towards the kitchen to put her plate away. The dining area begins to clear out as the some women begin to head out of the complex to their activities, while a few make a trek towards the stairs and to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Gwen's room, Kara and Jean try to calm down a panicking Gwen.

"What if he doesn't understand? I mean I didn't want him to get hurt so I thought the best action was to stay away in case someone figured out who I was they wouldn't hurt Peter."

"Gwen calm down," Kara stated, trying to soothe her friend's mental stress, to minimal success. Gwen still paced back and forth in the living room, while Kara stayed near her. Jean was seated in the kitchen, as she sipped her coffee from her silver thermos.

"Kara is right Gwen, calm down," Jean finished as she used her powers to try and calm Gwen down.

Gwen stops pacing as she shoots Jean the evil eyes. "Not cool Jean, what did I tell you about using your powers to calm me down?"

Jean just smiled as she took another sip, "I felt you needed to calm down before you had a panic attack."

"Look Gwen, Peter is a nice guy who seems to be understanding. I mean all he did when he saw people with green skin he didn't react too badly…," Kara trailed off as Jean shook her head. Gwen began to pace again as Jean decided to end this.

'Look Gwen, I have seen his memories, he loves you, more than that ex of yours.'

'Jean, don't bring him into this. One problem at a time and why were you reading his mind.'

Jean looked sheepishly as she had the proverbial "hand caught in the cookie jar."

'He had finally calmed down and I was curious why? Do you know what calmed him down,' Jean paused long enough to let Gwen think, but not long enough to reply, 'You Gwen.'

'Still Jean he seemed a little upset when he found out I was Spider-Girl.'

'Look Gwen Professor X had a saying about the past, "You can't change the past, so use the present to shape the future." 'Confess why you did it Gwen, and then use the present to fix it so in the future it won't happen again.'

As Jean finished Gwen smiled, which was infectious as Jean had one on her was as well.

"Jeez why do you always leave me out of these mental conversations, it drives me nuts," the moment was halted as Kara had a pout on her face with her arms crossed.

"Sometimes it's just an A and B conversation, so you need…," Jean replied to Kara as she stuck her hand up to the red-haired female's face. "Don't even finish, as long as our girl has calmed down some I'm fine.

The former X-man then paused for a second as she then spoke, "Well she will have to be, here comes the source of her anxiety," Jean finished as Gwen 's smiled faltered.

"Good luck Gwen and remember, no time like the present," Jean smiled as she began to walk out of the door.

"And besides, if you want to stay with slime ball, send Peter my way," Kara winked at Gwen as Gwen began to push her out.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you Kara, get out of my room blondie, "Gwen says through gritted teeth as she shoves Kara out of the door and Jean casually follows behind.

As the door shuts, Kara and Jean sees Peter descend down the steps on his way to Gwen's room.

"Hello Peter/Hiya Pete," Jean and Kara comment respectively.

"Hi Jean, Kara, sorry to keep it short, but is Gwen in her room."

Jean nods her head as Kara puts on a pout and puts her hand on her heart, "I'm crushed Pete, I wanted to ask those questions you owe me," Kara finished as she tried her best not to chuckle with the way Peter responded, which was shocked.

"I'm sorry Kara, look…," Peter never finished his statement as Kara began to chuckle in her fist. "Don't worry stud," Kara wagged her eyebrows as she walked up to Peter, "We can talk when you have free time."

Jean grabbed Kara who was still trying to get closer to Peter, "Good luck Peter," Jean said as she pulled Kara towards the steps.

As Peter took a second to compose himself he went up to Gwen's door and decided it would be better to knock then to barge right in.

"Come in," Gwen said from the other side as Peter opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Gwen," Peter smiled as Gwen's mouth couldn't help but find its way into a smile.

"Hey Peter," Gwen paused for a second as she began to prepare herself, "You ready for our talk?"


End file.
